


Paper Cranes

by namtaetion



Series: Idle Town [1]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, England (Country), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Lols, Long, M/M, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namtaetion/pseuds/namtaetion
Summary: Ever since the beginning of Secondary school, Lee Donghyuck would find paper cranes stuffed inside his locker and bag, with sweet love notes written inside. He never thought anything of it until a certain note stuffed inside his pencil case made him want to find out who this secret admirer was.(it's better than it sounds, I just can't write summaries to save my life)





	Paper Cranes

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be 3,000 words lol. Oops.
> 
> I struggled a lot finding each characters voice since I tried show their real personalities through this but also make them sound like a normal British teenager - or at least like the ones I know. 
> 
> I apologise if the dialogue sounds unrealistic, I've always had problems with writing dialogues but I’ve had the most problems with this story. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy!

Lee Donghyuck had a secret admirer since the beginning of secondary school. Each day for the past four years, there would be small coloured paper cranes stuffed poorly inside his locker, if not there then on his desk, patiently waiting for Donghyuck’s arrival. There were also the occasional paper cranes stuffed inside his bag or pencil case.

He never thought much of it though, the notes inside the paper cranes were always cute and put a smile on his face. It was quite touching that someone liked him this much to spend so much time spending him these notes. It made him feel sort of special.

He held one of them in his hands, it was pastel yellow and was quite crumpled. It had been stuffed into his locker which made the cranes head being bent in half as well as the arms, he unfolded it carefully then smoothed it out.

“I had a pretty shitty morning and I wasn't in the best mood. But then I saw you, the embodiment of sunshine and happiness and my frown was quickly replaced with smiles.”

Unaware of his own bright and wide smile, Donghyuck scoffed and carefully placed it inside his notebook.

“So cheesy.” He muttered that feeling crept up on him again. Whenever he got one, it felt like no one had ever gotten letters from their own admirers and he was the first. Special.

“Did you get another love note?”

Donghyuck blinked at the voice and looked to his best friend who walked up to him in a slight saunter. “How did you know?”

“The big smile on your face and -” Mark nodded at the pastel yellow paper that stuck out his notebook “ - that too.”

Donghyuck pushed the note further until it wasn't visible and then pulled out his Media Studies textbook, he shoved his backpack inside his locker and closed it.

“What did they say this time?” Mark asked as Donghyuck did all of this.

“Just the usual, that he was in a bad mood and I cheered him up,” Donghyuck replied and they turned to walk to class.

  
Mark, whose legs were slightly longer than his, walked ahead of him and then turned, walking backwards.

“You know, it’s a bit weird that this person knows how you look like but you have no clue if they’re even a boy,” Mark said.

“It better be a boy,” Donghyuck uttered and Mark let out a small huff. “It’ll be really awkward if it turns out to be a girl.”

“Have you ever considered it being one of our friends or in our class?” Mark suggested as they entered their Media classroom.

They greeted their teacher and took their seat at the back, Donghyuck scrunched his face up in disagreement.

“I doubt that. You and Jeno are straight, Renjun and Jaemin are together.”

“What about Jisung or Chenle? It could be one of them.”

“Nah. I'm pretty sure those two have something weird going on between them and I don't think they're smart enough to think of some of the things in those paper cranes.” They spent the next couple of seconds in silence, Donghyuck put his pencil on his Cupid’s bow and held the ends with his fingers. “It’s probably someone else in one of my classes, maybe my options ‘cause I don't really speak to most of them.”

Mark rolled his eyes and slouched into his chair. “You're friends with everyone. You’ve probably spoken to this person several times - probably hung out with them this month.”

Students entered the room one by one and the subject of Donghyuck’s secret admirer came to a halt. Jeno came in last, his body slumped into the seat next to Donghyuck, his arm tucked under his head.

“Hey.” He murmured voice a bit drowsy.

“You look super energised,” Donghyuck said and Jeno gave a small smile before letting out a yawn.

“Did you get any sleep at night?” Mark asked.

“I mean when I sneeze my eyes close,” Jeno said with a stretch of his limbs and leaned back into his chair. “I sneezed a lot last night.”

Donghyuck let out a small laugh, Jeno glanced at him with a smile.

“What were you doing that kept you up anyway?” He questioned, the pencil on his lip fell on to the table.

“Forgot I had a History essay due today, spent all night doing that,” Jeno replied back.

“If you chose one of the languages like I did, you wouldn't have to deal with this.” Donghyuck nodded to Jeno’s drooping eyes.

“Too late for that now.”

Their teacher stood up and the aimless chatter quietened down, everyone pulled out their exercise book to write down the learning objective. Donghyuck unzipped his pencil case, a pink paper crane fell out and he jumped slightly in surprise then made eye contact with Mark who rose an eyebrow.

He carefully put it back inside his pencil case and made a mental reminder to open it later.

 

“Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I look at you the same way you look at food.”

It was lunch.

Donghyuck and his friends sat outside in the field, the wooden bench was filled with packed lunches and the school bought food. He was almost finished with his own lunch when he remembered the note.

He unfolded it and read it, it was a poem. He rolled his eyes at the amount of cheese but read it again anyway. Jaemin, who sat next to him, peered over his shoulder and took the pink paper from his hands.

He read it aloud and everyone at their table turned to the two.

“Wow, this is so much cheese,” Jaemin said after he finished reading. He gave it back to Donghyuck. “It kind of sounds like something I would say.”

Donghyuck blinked. He thought about what he and Mark spoke about earlier, then glanced at Jaemin who had an amused smile as he repeated the words again. Maybe there was a slight possibility that it was the boy beside him - Donghyuck shook his head vigorously and stuffed the paper inside his bag. It couldn't be Jaemin, he had a boyfriend. One that he was seriously in love with and eternally loyal to.

“It doesn't?” Jaemin said when he shook his head and cocked his own head to the side, then furrowed his eyebrows.

Renjun leaned over from the other side of Jaemin. “You still get love letters?”

“I never stopped getting them,” Donghyuck said as he sipped his Powerade.

“How long has it been? Four years?” Chenle said from the other side of the table. “That's dedication.”

“I know. I would’ve given up after like the first month.” Jisung chimed in from beside him.

“It's cute though,” Jaemin said. “I might have to steal their idea.”

Renjun grimaced and shook his head. “Please don't.”

Donghyuck continued to eat his food in silence, only replying when a question was directed at him.

He glanced at his friends around the table, Jisung, Chenle, Renjun and Jaemin. He couldn't help but wonder if his secret admirer was one of them if it had been one of them all this time.

 

“I want to run up to you and shout ‘it's me!’ but I don't want to ruin what we have. I like you a lottle.”

When Donghyuck had read that paper crane, he had a free period. He sat in the empty computer room as he worked on his music video analysis. The first few things he felt was confusion, lottle wasn't a word - or he hadn't heard of it and was super confused. Then it slid into slight shock, it wasn't full shock because since the other day he started to suspect his friends.

He just didn't think his secret admirer would blatantly tell him that they're friends.

Donghyuck almost deleted his homework as he rushed out of the classroom and to the Humanities block, Mark had just come out of Geography and blinked at Donghyuck, who held up a finger as he bent over trying to catch his breath.

“You were right!” He shouted when he finally did, he flung the blue paper crane up and down.

Mark furrowed his eyebrows at his hysterical best friend and looked to the paper, head following its erratic movements. “I'm always right.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and just shoved the note further in his friends face, his hands shook less so Mark could read it.

“Oh.” He said and pushed it away from his face, he took Donghyuck’s hand and pulled them to a place more private. “Had a feeling something like that would happen. But hey at least you know it’s not a girl.”

“Doesn't change the fact that it could literally be any one of our friends,” Donghyuck exclaimed.

“You're also friends with everyone, which make it ten times harder to find out who they could be,” Mark mentioned and Donghyuck sent him a glare.

“You're not helping.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Mark laughed at Donghyuck’s distressed state. “What're you gonna do now?”

Donghyuck ran his hand through his hair a couple of times and blew a breath. “I have no fucking clue.”

 

It was a cold December afternoon, small trickles of snow fell peacefully to the ground. Donghyuck tucked his nose into his thick scarf as he walked out of the bus, he shivered and stuffed his hands into his winter jacket.

He rushed over to the house in front of him, the brown gate was already opened with Christmas decoration littering the front lawn. Donghyuck pressed the bell repeatedly.

“Who is it?” Jeno shouted behind the door.

Donghyuck leaned forward and made an ugly face into the peephole. There was a small laugh before the door opened, Jeno smiled at him and moved to let Donghyuck in.

The heat engulfed Donghyuck and he let out a long groan of ecstasy, he quickly peeled off his coat and scarf, setting them on the peg by the door. He kicked off his trainers and padded his way to the others.

Mark, Renjun and Jaemin were splayed out across the room. The couple sat on the sofa, Renjun’s legs rested on Jaemin’s lap and Mark laid down across the floor in front of the television. Love Island played loudly.

“What’s up fuckers!” Donghyuck shouted obnoxiously when the show became emotional. The others jumped and gave him a dirty look.

“You asshole,” Renjun growled and reached for the remote to rewind it back. “Samira just lost her man, have some respect.”

“Oh no, so sad,” Donghyuck spoke with little to no empathy in his voice. He sat on the chair next to the television and drew one knee to his chest. “Where’s Chenle and Jisung?”

“Chenle’s parents let him invite Jisung to go to Brighton for the holidays,” Mark answered from the ground.

“Lucky bastard,” Jaemin muttered.

Jeno entered the living room with a few cans of Coke, he handed them out to everyone and sat down on the floor beside Mark. They watched the remaining bits of Love Island in silence, Donghyuck zoned out whilst the others zoned in.

When the show finally finished, Jaemin sniffed and wiped fake tears from his eyes.

“Did you record the other episode?” He asked Jeno who shrugged his shoulders.

“I don't watch this stuff, my mum does.” Jeno took the remote anyway and checked his recordings. “Nope. She's probably planning to watch it on Demand.”

Renjun stretched out and kicked his leg of his boyfriend’s lap. “It's only five o’clock, what do we do now?”

“Coronation Street’s on,” Mark said. Renjun stared him down with disgust.

“Or we could eat,” Jeno suggested and everyone cheered.

“Yes, I'm starving,” Jaemin exclaimed.

“Okay, I'm ordering Domino’s.” Jeno scampered off into the hallway.

Donghyuck sipped on his drink, he made eye contact with Mark who nudged his feet and quirked his eyebrows up. He shook his head and drank more.

“It should be here in like thirty minutes,” Jeno said when he came back into the room.

Jaemin let out a small groan complaining about the wait. When the pizza finally arrived, everyone dug in. Sounds of laughter and the smell of pepperoni and cheese filled the air into the late evening.

 

Bright lights woke Donghyuck from his sleep. He sat up from the floor and looked around, Mark slept soundly beside him. Renjun and Jaemin snored softly from the sofa. Jeno was nowhere to be seen. The kitchen light shone a bright yellow from his left, Donghyuck walked over to it, his eyes squinted as he tried to adjust to the sudden brightness.

Jeno sat on the stool by the counter, head hung and shoulders slump. Donghyuck put his hand on the other’s shoulder, who jumped at the sudden contact. He looked at Donghyuck and gave him an awkward smile.

“You're awake?” He asked.

“No, I'm sleepwalking right now.” Donghyuck deadpanned, his voice rasp and croaky.

Jeno rolled his eyes and fiddled with his fingers.

“How come you're not sleeping?” Donghyuck said as he sat down to him.

“Dunno…” He shrugged. “Couldn't sleep.”

“Why?”

“I don't - Hey, can I ask you a question?” Jeno suddenly said, Donghyuck blinked but nodded anyway.

“Yeah, shoot.”

“How… how do you tell someone that you like them?”

Donghyuck’s eyes widened, in their five years of friendship he had never seen Jeno date let alone talk about liking anyone. It was a big deal and he didn't know how to answer the question.

“I'm not sure.” He said after a while. “I'm not really the type to go up and confess my feelings to someone.”

“Okay… How would you want someone to confess to you?”

“I'd want them to tell me straight up, like “hey I really like you but it's okay if you don't like me back.” Something along the lines of that.” Donghyuck glanced at his friend. “Why're you asking me that? Do you like someone?”

“I-I think so?” Jeno started to squirm on the stool, twisting from side to side.

Donghyuck’s let out a loud gasp, the two turned to their sleeping friends and Jeno shushed him.

“I don't want anyone finding out yet.”

“How did this happen?” Donghyuck leaned forwards as he whispered, fully invested in this newfound knowledge.

“I don't know honestly. We've known each other since Primary school but we've only started getting closer last year.”

Donghyuck almost let out a silent scream, he gulped it down and gripped his friend's shoulder firmly.

“I feel so proud. You never like anyone.”

“I know and it's so scary.” Jeno rested his head in his palms. “I don't know what to do.”

“Tell her.”

“How?”

Donghyik shrugged. “I don't know. Take her to a carnival or something, ride the Ferris wheel and confess when you reach the top.”

“That's actually not a bad idea,” Jeno said and looked up at Donghyuck with bright eyes. “Thanks.”

“Glad I could help.” Donghyuck then smirked and leaned forward once more. “Who is it? Do I know her?”

“Donghyuck it's -”

“You guys are awake?”

The two turned to Jaemin who was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Jeno stood up immediately, pupils wide and lips pursed. He looked like something out of a cartoon.  
.  
“I- how long were you there for?” His voice sounded panicked.

“Not long, like two seconds… why?” Jaemin said, his eyes narrowed and he looked between the two.

“No reason, no reason.” Jeno moved passed them as quick as he could. “I'm gonna go take a shower.”

“He just walked inside a closet…” Jaemin watched Jeno lock himself in the room next to the kitchen then turned to Donghyuck who shrugged. “Okay then…”

 

Ever since that day, Donghyuck had been suspecting Jeno. The latter barely hung out with him unless they were with the others and he couldn't even hold eye contact with Donghyuck for more than half a second. It was then that he started to watch Jeno more, he wasn't much of an eye contact person but after what happened his house, Jeno could barely look in his direction.

It made sense, at least in Donggyuk’s mind, to conclude his secret admirer was Jeno. It explained why he had asked Donghyuck how to confess to someone he liked and how he wanted to be confessed to.

It had to be Jeno.

When he got his first paper crane after the Winter break was over, to say he was over the moon was an understatement. It was a really good day, Tuesday. He received his grades from his mock exams and did surprisingly well - even managing to get a C in physics, he hated that subject in all its entirety.

Then, stuffed inside the front of his bag, a small yellow paper crane. He smiled wide and opened immediately when his teacher left the classroom.

“If we were in a room full of art. I'd still stare at you. ”

“He probably stole that from Tumblr.” Donghyuck snorted, he smiled anyway and did the usual. He stuffed it in the back of his exercise book.

“Huh?” His partner looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Nothing.”

When the bell rang and lesson had finally ended, Donghyuck ran out of the classroom to their usual bench outside. He speed-walked to Mark who was also heading outside and pulled him back. The other, startled, turned to him in confusion.

“I think it's Jeno,” Donghyuck said when the crowd of students had disappeared.

Mark blinked multiple times, he glanced at their table and back at Donghyuck. “J-Jeno? But he's -”

“That's what I thought too!” Donghyuck exclaimed. “But you know when we stayed over at his house?”

Mark nodded, a bit dazed.

“Well when you guys were sleeping, he basically asked me how I would ask someone out and how I would want to be asked out.” Donghyuck grabbed Mark’s shoulders to get his full attention. “Usually when a person asks you such question, the person they want to ask out is you.”

Mark was silent for a second, he moved out of Donghyuck’s clutch then took another glance at Jeno who sat at their table laughing.

“When did he say he started liking this person - sorry, you?” He asked after a while.

“I don't remember… a year ago I think.” Donghyuck scratched his head in thought.

“You started getting those four years ago, it can't be him.” Mark was nearly shouting, Donghyuck had to drag him further away and hushed him.

“Look if you had a crush on your close friend since year eight and you do what Jeno did and ask them for advice on this crush. Would you tell them the exact amount of years you've liked them or lie so it isn't suspicious?”

Mark sighed. “I just don't think it's him.”

“Why? Why can't it be him?” Donghyuck was slowly growing annoyed at Mark, maybe he was right that it might not be Jeno. But it didn't hurt to try and see if it really is him.

“It’s obvious! He's straight!”

“He's never actually said he was, he said he had one girlfriend before he transferred here,” Donghyuck replied. “Look it just makes sense okay? I'm going to try and get him alone and… ask him.”  
Donghyuck ran off to their table, he didn't check to see if Mark was behind him and sat down beside Jeno. He watched as Jeno gave him a quick smile and stuffed the rest of his food.

It had to be Jeno.

 

They were both alone.

Donghyuck had asked Jeno to come over so they could talk about their project. They lay on his bed with an A3 paper in between them as they jotted down ideas and stuck down images for their mood board.

For the first hour, it was fine, Donghyuck had forgotten about the reason behind the invitation and they actually worked. But then, they slowly started to run out of steam and he was slowly remembering his hidden agenda.

He glanced at Jeno, jet black hair that fell below his eyebrows, wide and kind eyes that turned into half moons when he smiled. His bright and sarcastic personality - he pretty much was everything Donghyuck wanted in a boyfriend.

He hoped he was the one.

Donghyuck could feel the word push against his throat, tickle his tongue as it tried to edge its way out in the open. He swallowed it and slammed his pencil on the bed.

Jeno looked up at him, “ran out of ideas too?”

“Yeah.” Donghyuck lied. He released a breath and moved to clear their homework back into the binder. “I'm done for today.”

Jeno smiled leaned into the bed, stretching his limbs. “I'm hungry.”

“You're always hungry,” Donghyuck muttered as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“Give me food.” Jeno tugged on his short sleeves, his deep voice higher than usual. Donghyuck gulped and pulled away.

“No. You know where it is, so get it yourself.”

“Fine, I will.” Jeno got up and dashed out the room.

It gave Donghyuck to think some more. Maybe Mark was right, maybe it wasn't Jeno and he was just jumping to conclusions. He let out a loud exhale and fell back into his bed.

He just wished that his secret admirer just told him who he was, all this guessing and assuming gave him feelings that he wouldn't or shouldn't ever feel. It was confusing him.

Jeno came back moments later, he held two plates full with the kimchi fried rice his mum made yesterday and a one-litre bottle of sprite in his armpit.

He placed one plate on Donghyuck’s lap and put the drink between them.

“I haven't had Korean food in ages,” Jeno said after he chewed a spoonful.

“Doesn't your mum cook at home?” Donghyuck asked.

“Sometimes, but she mostly spends her days in the labs. My dad usually just orders takeaway for us.” Jeno replied, he bit into the kimchi and a look of bliss overtook his face.

“You're welcome to eat at my house anytime.”

“Thanks.”

They ate the rest of their food and leaned against his headboard. Jeno rubbed his stomach in content with a big smile on his face.

“That was beautiful.” He said and looked to Donghyuck, laughing at his face.

“I haven't eaten that much rice in one go before. I'm in a massive food coma right now.” Donghyuck and leaned his head against the headboard.

Then Jeno got up, “do you need water or something? To help you feel better?”

“Nah,” Donghyuck pulled him down. “It's not that deep.”

Jeno sat back down, sitting lotus style. Donghyuck glanced at him and looked away, now seemed like the right time to ask.

But how…

“Did you ask the girl out?” He blurted out, it wasn't what he planned to say but he was glad he didn't say what he really wanted to.

Jeno blinked, surprised at the sudden question, “uh. Yeah, I did.”

“What did she say? Donghyuck asked.

“Well, um she said yes.” Jeno looked down at his fingers before he looked up with a small, kind of shy smile. “I didn't think she would.”

Donghyuck could feel his heart about to drop, it hadn't yet, but he knew after the next question he was about ask. It was going to drop and shatter, then he'd become even more lost than before.

“Who is she?”

“Nancy, from 11B,” Jeno spoke, he still had that shy smile.

Nancy McDonie, the American student who started at their secondary school last year. She took the school by storm, everyone including the teachers, were smitten. People loved - still loved her. Jeno was a lucky person.

Yet, even though he felt happy that his friend finally found someone he liked. Donghyuck couldn't smile, he could barely congratulate him meaningfully.

He was too distracted by the sound of his heart shattering into a thousand pieces.

 

The paper cranes stared back at him almost mockingly, a whole month had passed. It was February.

Since he had hung out with Jeno that one day, he had stopped receiving paper cranes. When he went to go open his locker, nothing was waiting there for him to discover.

There was no squashed note stuffed inside his pencil case or bag. Nothing.

Donghyuck didn't know what happened or what he did. What if his admirer gave up? Or worse, they stopped liking him. The thought of either of those happening made Donghyuck’s whole world crash. He’d gone almost all his secondary school life expecting those notes and now for them to stop suddenly without an explanation… it made him mad.

Many thoughts ran through his head as he stared at the coloured notes in front of him, should he bin and move on or keep in case they come again. He pulled on his tie roughly and without a thought, pushed them back into the container.

They were a part of him whether he wanted to admit it or not, he couldn't just throw it away like that. Not until he got an explanation.

Then he stormed out his house and entered the bus, he was an hour late and missed his first lesson. Donghyuck’s thoughts kept him up until the crack of dawn and he overslept. It never happened until this year, the what ifs and the is it made him constantly fatigued but when he tried to sleep, he couldn't.

His schoolwork was affected too. The music video due for the end January, he barely touched it. Jeopardising not hm only his grade but Jeno’s too, his teacher was nice enough to extend it to a week but his actions resulted in him and Jeno fighting.

It was nearly Valentines day and they haven't talked since. Only if it was about Media Studies.

When he finally made it to school, it was the beginning of break time. The younger years ran outside and others sat around the school grounds, Donghyuck walked up to his friends and dropped to the concrete ground. Jaemin elbowed him softly and him a cereal bar.

“You weren't in French or Maths.” He said when Donghyuck rested his head on his shoulder.

“I overslept.” He muttered as he chewed on the bar.

“I figured.”

Donghyuck looked to his other friends, it was only Renjun and Chenle. They waved at him and he waved back, then sat up straight.

“Where're the others?” He asked.

“Probably in the lunch line, they got let out late,” Chenle replied with a shrug.

Or they were avoiding Donghyuck. Ever since his and Jeno’s argument, their friendship group kind of split up.

Mark and Jisung sided with Jeno, which Donghyuck could understand. He did jeopardise their grades and he was the one to pull away without giving a reason. His reason was stupid anyway so why bother explaining.  
Which is probably the same thought that ran through his admirers head when they decided to stop sending notes. Donghyuck pushed that thought away and chewed aggressively on the last of his cereal bar.

Renjun, Chenle and Jaemin didn't take anyone's side and were kind of sitting in the sidelines, hoping for the fight to be over with.

Footsteps padded along the grass softly just as he pushed the empty wrapper in their makeshift grocery bag bin. Mark plopped down next to him with a small sigh, Jeno and Jisung following shortly after.

Then it became awkward, no one spoke and they all ate in silence. Donghyuck pulled on the sleeves of his blazer, wishing for the bell to ring so he could go. Although after break, he had English, where he sat next to not only Jeno but his new girlfriend.

He let out a short sigh of his own and stood a minute before the bell rang. He grabbed his bag and left as quickly as he could before Donghyuck could reach the main door a hand enclosed on his wrist and pulled him back.

He came face to face with Mark, he offered a friendly smile and let go of Donghyuck’s arm.

“Hey. You missed form so you don't know, we have an assembly after break. ” He said brightly, or as brightly as he could. It was the most Mark said to him in a while.

“Oh… thanks for telling me.” Donghyuck replied not as brightly and headed inside, Mark a few steps behind him. Donghyuck gave in a questioning glance. “I thought you weren't talking to me.”

“Huh no - I. I wasn't not talking to you,” Mark spoke as they walked through the sea of year sevens rushing to their classrooms. “At least not because of the Jeno and you thing.”

“You literally haven't spoken to me all this month,” Donghyuck shouted over the ruckus in the corridors.

“I - that was for a different reason.”

They walked through the entrance of the canteen and stood by the large brown door where the main hall was.

“What was the reason?” Donghyuck tried hard to not sound exasperated.

They never kept things between each other, whenever he had a problem, Mark was the first to know. So was he if Mark had something going on. What was this reason that kept his best friend from talking to him?

“I can't tell you but I promise you'll be the first to know.” Mark looked him in the eyes, Donghyuck nodded.

“Okay, but just don't do that anymore.”

“I won't.”

The doors opened and they were finally let into the hall, seats were lined row by row and at the very front was a PowerPoint presentation. Donghyuck didn't bother reading what it read, he sat in the very back beside Mark wishing for the assembly to finish already.

There was a tap on his thigh and he looked at Mark.

“What?” He whispered and looked around at the teachers stationed around the hall.

“Do you still get those notes?” Mark asked.

Donghyuck felt his lips purse as he shook his head. “Nope, not since last month.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, guess he must've given up or something…” Donghyuck trailed off when a teacher nearby hushed him.

He could feel Mark’s eyes searching his face, he tried to look as nonchalant as possible. But the rub on his thigh told him that the emotions he was feeling were showing blatantly on his face.

“I'm sorry.”

“Why’re you apologising?” Donghyuck brushed off his hand. “It was bound to happen anyway, I just wished they told me who they were before disappearing.”

“But what if he does reveal who he is and it's not who you were expecting?” Mark spoke, ignoring the teacher’s shushing.

“I kind of stopped expecting after the whole Jeno thing. I just want to know who it is.”

“That’s it.” The teacher muttered and ordered for Mark to sit on the other side of the hall. Mark glanced at him before he walked off.

Donghyuck sat back, daydreaming for the rest of the assembly.

 

He tapped his pencil on the table lightly, he and Jeno stayed behind to finish off the rest of their assignment. They were alone and the sky was darkening, Donghyuck placed his pencil down at glanced at the other.

Jeno wasn't even sat near him, two seats away with his back to Donghyuck. He needed to apologise, it was his fault that they're here right now.

“Hey…” As expected, Jeno ignored him and continued colouring the storyboard fiercely. “Jeno I'm sorry.”

That got his attention, he halted his actions but he still didn't turn to Donghyuck.

“I was an asshole, I didn't think about how my actions could jeopardise our entire GCSE grade.” He continued on and the stiffness in Jeno’s back lessened a bit. “I know how much Media means to you and I was selfish to only think about myself and disregard your feelings. I'm... I'm sorry.”

Jeno finally turned to him, there wasn't any expression on his face but he didn't look at Donghyuck in annoyance. “Took you almost a month to apologise.” There was no bitterness in his voice, it was like he was simply stating a fact. Which he was.

“I don't know why I took so long.” Donghyuck looked at the whiteboard. “I know I should've apologised sooner. Sorry.”

“If my parents saw that E, they would've flipped their shit and eat me alive.”

Donghyuck felt even more guilty, Jeno’s parents were the epitome of strict when it came to education. During the school year, they barely let him hang out unless it was for homework or group studying. Even in the holidays, they were hesitant for his friends to come over.

“I spent the whole of lunch begging Mr Kieran to extend the deadline for us to catch up, while you wallowed in sorrow for whatever reason.” Jeno recommenced.

“Sorry.” Was all Donghyuck could say, he wished he knew how to express how he really felt. Saying sorry repeatedly didn't sound meaningful enough. “I'll do anything to make it up to you.”

It was then Jeno smiled, it wasn't his signature eye smile, a small quirk of his lips. But it was close enough.

“Anything?”

Donghyuck nodded.

“You think you can finish the rest of this off? And get started on editing?” He said as he started to pack his bag, leaving only his Media Studies folder and colouring pencils.

“But I can't draw -”

“You said you'd do anything I want. I want you to do that.” Jeno ventured nearer to the door then turned back. “By the way Hyuck, I forgive you. But don't do it again, whatever made you act like that… you know you can tell me right? I’ll always be there for you.”

“I know,” Donghyuck replied, they both smiled brightly and then Jeno was out the door.

 

The school was painted in red and pink, people gave people Valentines presents in every corner. Donghyuck pulled on his bag and stormed through the hallway as quickly as possible. This time his friends sat inside, at the back of the canteen. Renjun’s hand shot up in the air as soon as Donghyuck entered the lunchroom.

He sat down beside Jisung and nodded at them in greeting. Eyes on the all black box in front of Renjun.

“What's that?” He pointed to the box.

Renjun looked it then to his boyfriend. “He got it for me.”

Jaemin smiled and then urged him to open it, the top of the box was pulled off to reveal red tissue paper and the same colour box inside. Everyone gasped at the brand engraved at the top of the jewellery box.

“What the fuck? How the hell did you afford a Cartier bracelet? You're broke!” Renjun exclaimed, punching his boyfriend's shoulder.

Jaemin smiled even wider, “it took me a whole year to save up. I had to beat the Gucci shirt you got me last year.”

Renjun pulled out the bracelet. It was all black and looped through a silver and gold, expensive looking ring. He slipped it on and stared at his gift.

“Where’s my gift?” Jaemin asked, his hand touched Renjun’s to get his attention.

“I'll give you it in private,” Renjun muttered and Chenle grimaced.

“Ew, gross.”

Renjun ignored Chenle and continued to stare at his gift.

“Where's Mark and Jeno?” Jisung asked as he looked around the cafeteria.

“Mark’s sick, don't know about Jeno though,” Donghyuck replied with a slight shrug.

“I came to school with Jeno today,” Chenle said. “He had a huge plastic bag with wrapped things inside, guess he’s somewhere giving Nancy her presents.”

“Valentine’s Day is a social construct made by Hallmark to boost their card sales. It's stupid.” Donghyuck placed his head on the table, arms tucked underneath his chin.

“You're only saying that because you've never had a Valentine,” Renjun said.

“And I don't ever want one, you shouldn't celebrate love for just one day, it should be every day.”

“Yeah, most couples already do that. Valentine's day is kind of like your one month or one-year anniversary, it's special and it wouldn't hurt to give even more love that day. Most relationships grow strong on special days like these because -”

“Okay, Shakespeare.” Donghyuck cut off Jaemin’s rant before he could say more. “I still think it's stupid.”

“You'll understand when you get a boyfriend,” Jaemin said sympathetically and patted Donghyuck’s hand who snatched it away.

“If I ever get one.”

The bell rang and the lunch ladies cleared the food, people started to leave. Everyone aside Donghyuck and Renjun got up to go to their next lesson, Jaemin kissed his boyfriend goodbye and they left the canteen.

“We should go,” Renjun said as he grabbed his bags. “Before the lunch ladies shout at us.”

They headed to the library, they smiled at the librarian and went to the back. The place was empty save for the few sixth formers sat down a few rows away from them, Donghyuck leaned back and stretched.

“I'm so tired.” He said with a yawn following shortly. “I wanna go home.”

“Me too.” Renjun took out his English exercise book, flipping through the pages.

“You didn't do the essay?”

“I did. Just finishing off the conclusion.” Renjun looked at him. “Did you?”

Donghyuck hummed in response. “Stayed up all night.”

Renjun then turned to focus on his work, Donghyuck moved the lay his head on the wooden table. The clock above him ticked and Renjun’s pen scratched against the paper, slowly Donghyuck felt himself fall asleep.

  
“I'm tired of hiding. Meet me at the Valentine’s Day Carnival, I’ll be waiting by the ferris wheel.”

Donghyuck’s fingers shook aggressively, he had to put the note down and get a grip. It was hard when he hadn't seen that small piece of paper for almost a month, and now all of a sudden it made an appearance. Quite frankly Donghyuck didn't know what to feel.

The Valentine’s Day Carnival started just after school ended, which meant it started now. Donghyuck packed his things and rushed out of the gates to the bus stop. He didn't even know where it was being held this year but he got on the first bus that came. He ran upstairs where Jisung and Chenle were.

“What're you doing?” Chenle asked when Donghyuck sat in the seat in front of them. “You go the opposite way.”

Donghyuk waited to catch his breath before he replied. “He wrote me a note, said to meet him at that carnival near the ferris wheel.”

“That's in Hyde Park. You're on the right bus at least.” Jisung said and Donghyuck moved backwards to lean against the window.

The bus stopped in front of another school and the quiet was filled with the noise of students and the heavy footsteps as they came upstairs. Chenle patted his shoulders and gave him an encouraging smile.

“Good luck.” He said and got up to walk downstairs.

“Thanks.” Donghyuck smiled back and turned to Jisung. “You're not getting off?”

Jisung shook his head. “Nah, I'm following you there. For moral support and stuff.”

“Thanks, I might need it.”

Jisung moved beside him and they sat on the bus until it was time for them to get off. It was right there when you looked up at the darkening sky. The ferris wheel moved slowly and flashed pink and red, the sight of the thing made Donghyuck freeze. Just after they crossed the road, his feet halted and all different types of thoughts crept into his mind at that moment.

“Wait, what if this is a trick? And I'm just going to get pranked or something.” Donghyuck turned to his friend with wide eyes. He contemplated just going home. “What if it's someone I'm not expecting or I see him and I get disappointed?”

Jisung scoffed loudly as they reached the entrance. “I highly doubt that someone can a keep a prank going for more than four years. You're stressing for no reason.” He pushed Donghyuck through the gates. “I thought your expecting weren't important. Weren't you the one who really wanted to meet this person? It's literally all you talked about last year.”

“Right.” Donghyuck let Jisung push him through the carnival as he tried to shake his doubts away.  
They stopped in front of a gift shop, he gave his friend a curious look when Jisung grabbed a giant panda from the shelf and dragged Donghyuck to the cashier.

“What're you -”

Jisung pushed the panda in his hands and stepped back. “Dunno, it felt wrong to go there empty-handed.”

“But a panda?” Donghyuck paid for the stuffed animal and they left the shop.

“Everyone loves them.”

Donghyuck clung onto the stuffed animal, the closer they got to the place, the tighter his grip became. A mixture of excitement and fear swam deep in the pit of his stomach, it pushed against his insides and he had buy water to keep down whatever was trying to come up his throat.

When they finally got there, there was scarcely any people. Which was understandable, it usually was packed during the night since the place was light up with fairy lights to give it an even more romantic atmosphere.

“There's no one…” Donghyuck turned to Jisung except he wasn't there. He stood miles away by the food stands, he waved to Donghyuck encouragingly and gave him a thumbs up.

Donghyuck nodded, he can do this. He turned back and continued, his steps getting faster each second until he reached the entrance. The operator motioned for Donghyuck to come. He shook his head and stepped back, bumping into someone.

Donghyuck whipped around his apology on the tip of his tongue. It died down when he made eye contact with who he bumped into.  
“Mark?” Donghyuck couldn't hide the surprise in his voice. “What're you doing here? I thought you were sick.”

Mark gave him a small shy smile, he looked down at his hands and Donghyuck followed his movements. In his hands was a bouquet of roses, pink and red. It was then things clicked.

“It was you, all along.” Donghyuck breathed out. Mark’s smile grew even shyer and he stuck out the roses.

“Yeah, it was me.”

Donghyuck couldn't think of what to say, after those years of planning this moment out when he finally met his secret admirer and all he could do was stare. He took the bouquet with his empty hand sniffed it, then smiled at Mark widely.

“Do you want to ride the ferris wheel?” Donghyuck nodded to the contraption behind them.

Mark nodded and they headed over to the operator, they sat inside and Donghyuck stared down at his flowers. None of them spoke until the ferris wheel began to move slowly.

“Is the stuffed animal for me?” Mark asked and Donghyuck nodded, Mark took the animal and placed on his lap, his smile stretched so wide that it filled Donghyuck’s heart with joy. “Thanks. I really love it, it’s cute.”

“Thought you would,” Donghyuck said, leaving out the part that it was all Jisung’s idea. He stared up at the sky, the moon shone through the clouds. “I can't believe it's you.”

“Yeah, it's me.” Mark turned to face him. “I'm sorry it took so long for me to tell you.”

“It's fine. You finally did and that's all that matters.”

They stared at each other intently. Dirt coloured almond shaped eyes looked straight back him, rosy cheeks than became rosier as a rush of wide ran past them. So pink that it matched the colour of his lips.

Donghyuck cleared his throat and looked away.

“It's beautiful out.” He said and Mark looked underneath them.

From where they were, they could see most of Hyde Park. The couples walking around the carnival, kissing and riding the smaller attractions. The park was lit up in colour, it made this moment extra special.

“Did Jisung help you?” Donghyuck asked.

“Uh, yeah. He’s kinda been helping me for a while now.”

“Wow.” Donghyuck blinked. “So he knew this whole time?”

“He kinda saw me putting of the notes inside your locker and questioned me until I told him.”

“Who else knew?”

“Just him.” They were nearing the top, Mark blinked hard. “No one else. I think.”

Donghyuck smiled. “I still can't believe that it's you.”

“Not what you were expecting right?”

“I don't know what I was expecting,” Donghyuck spoke truthfully. “I'm happy it's you.”

“Well, I'm happy that you're happy.”

They smiled at each other, wide and genuine. They were both truthfully happy. Donghyuck never wanted to touch Mark as badly as this moment, he hesitantly grabbed the hand that rested on the stuffed animal. Mark jolted at the contact but relaxed almost immediately.

“I don't know how I hadn't guessed it was you,” Donghyuck muttered, more to himself but Mark heard anyway.

“I guess taking drama as a GCSE helped me with my poker face.” Mark turned his hand so that they were holding hands properly. “I didn't really make it obvious you know, I never gave any hints or anything.”

Donghyuck still felt bad, he couldn't help but think of those times where they’d discuss those notes and who the person behind it could be. He never even thought about Mark, he just assumed he was straight so there was no way that it could be him.

Much like Jeno, Mark never actually said he wasn't gay.

He was looking for it to be Jeno, even told that to Mark’s face. It explained the sudden outburst and change in attitude, and why the letters stopped the same time Mark stopped talking to him.

“Was this the reason why you stopped talking to me?”

“Yeah.” Mark looked down. “I know it's kinda stupid but you started thinking it was Jeno and I gave up. I thought it would be easier to just stop it and pretend it was never me. But then you started getting sad and it affected you more than I thought it would, I knew I had to tell you I just didn't know how.”

“And here we are, at the top of the ferris wheel.”

“Yeah, we are.”

“I'm sorry for not thinking it was you.”

“What're you sorry for? I should be saying sorry.” Mark smiled gently at him. “For not telling you earlier.”

Maybe it was the spur of the moment or maybe it was the atmosphere around them. Bon Jovi’s Bed Of Roses played softly in the background, the smell of the flowers that sat on his lap and the look Mark gave him. A look that said Donghyuck was his all, his everything and nothing less.

Someone shouted “kiss!” loudly, whether it was his brain or Jisung, he couldn't decipher. All he could see was Mark and he leaned over and did exactly what they told him to do.

Mark made a small sound of surprise and sat there shocked, it didn't last long before he kissed back. Just as, maybe even more passionate than Donghyuck.

They broke apart and laughed softly, Donghyuck rested his head on Mark’s shoulder and looked up at the fireworks that displayed through the sky.

At that moment, Donghyuck swore that the stars aligned and shine brighter than it ever has before. Like the universe waited for its entire existence for them to get together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Woah! Thank you for 100 kudos <3


End file.
